dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball: Awakened Darkness
This series is the third, and last part to a three part Dragon Ball franchise. Any ideas and/or characters that are non-canon and are used in these fan fictions are discreetly owned by the user, Ashakage-san. Any other aspects that are being used and are obviously canon are being used as a disclaimer & under no right are my own. They are property of Akira Toriyama-sensei. Dragon Ball: Awakened Darkness, (ドラゴン ボール: アウェイクンド・ダークネス Doragon Bōru: Aweikundo Dakunesu) is the third installment of an upcoming Dragon Ball doujinshi (amateur manga). The series takes place after Dragon Ball: Age of Exile & Dragon Ball: New Genesis. Along with it's predecessors, DBAE & DBNG, it takes place in an alternate timeline of Dragon Ball that is separate to the current "Battle of Gods" universe. This series is represented by it's name, and it possesses much darker elements than either series before it. It focuses on the past complications of each of the main characters, and brings them forth, crippling the heroes as they attempt to save their world from everlasting evil. Prologue After the events of DBNG, our heroes try to rest and keep the peace once more as Sebita decides to use every ounce of his resources in order to wipe them out. Using an updated army of various extents, Sebita unleashes an all out assault in one last attempt to annihilate his foes. As enemies more powerful than ever before begin to make their move, our protagonists must fight for their lives while battling their own, personal demons; pushing them to the brink of annihilation, and forcing them to pull off a Deus Ex Machina. Sagas Befall Arc *Shabaji Saga *Unfriendly Reality Saga *The Ninjai Crumble Saga *Unlikely Alliance Saga *Honor Restored Saga Thus far, only a few of the sagas remain intact, as this is not the main focus of the franchise. Further news and/or ideas will be given once this series Transformations Canon Forms *Every canon form that ranges from SSJ to SSJ3, including some sub-transformations, have the possibility of being used. Whether or not they are is strictly dependent on the story, which'll be expanded upon in the far future. Non-Canon Forms *Complete (Perfect) Super Saiya-Jin: A transformation that ascends the Full Powered SSJ, being it's opposite. While FPSSJ is the relaxed state of the SSJ, CSSJ outperforms it with the power of rage. Being that SSJ is a transformation of rage, this form is made of every ounce of that power, making CSSJ the ultimate step to the SSJ transformation. *Cursed Mode (Mastery): Utilizing a form of possession, the user can achieve two restrained levels of power. These "cursed modes" both derive from a race of Ma-Jin (demons). After these two restraints have been achieved, the body eventually accepts the demonic energy, allowing it to transform into a form similar to that of the Ma-Jin. The body doesn't achieve the full power of the Ma-Jin, until the body can accept 100% of it. * Saru-Jin (SSJ4 Revision): An expansion on this would cause unwanted spoilers. This transformation has multiple possibilities for a name change as well. *Full Power Super Saiya-Jin (Infinite): An expansion on this would cause unwanted spoilers. Main Characters Daiju Kyo Raizo Ziruka Guden Kyouo Fang-Shin Shabaji Main Villains Sebita Kyo Shabaji Kuaimay Umaka Iwau Creating the Story Once the ideas of Dragon Ball: Age of Exile and Dragon Ball: New Genesis were formed, Dragon Ball: Awakened Darkness was created. In order to finish off this franchise, Ashakage-san needed an end that fitted. Seems being Sebita was the main villain through the two previous series, Ashakage-san knew that his main villain's last resort would be to engage in an all out war with Earth's heroes. In order to make the heroes have a rough time, he needed for more enemies to "evolve" and for them to have previous events haunt them. As stated, this series is much darker than the previous two and past problems haunt them in order to make saving Earth near impossible. It's also supposed to leave a cliffhanger. Trivia *There are several original names for this fan fiction, namely: DBSV (Sin's Victory or Serenity in Vain) and DBPL (Pain's Lust or Pain's Longing). However, these names are still saved just in case this series requires a change of name. *Before this series, and after Dragon Ball: New Genesis, there is a special "movie" that relates back to Dragon Ball: Grand Tour. The story is property of Ashakage-san, but the main villain is a collaboration between him and a friend. The story basically leads into a whole new universe and timeline, and it can be related to Future Trunks' timeline before Cell was defeated in some instances. *This series, like Dragon Ball: New Genesis, has female antagonists that give the heroes the toughest of times, and may be one of the only series, (canon or not) with female antagonists that are the main villains. *This series is the only series in this fan franchise that doesn't relate to previous, real life events. It's dark nature doesn't really give away the opportunity for those to be included. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Drawn Manga